


A Rising Darkness

by Coopie



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coopie/pseuds/Coopie
Summary: This is basically just Cal and Ceres encounter with Vader but with A few tweaks at the end (AU stuff) Obviously set after Trillas deathEventually Cal x Merrin because they cute af
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Rising Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fan fic hope you like it (if anyone even sees this) :)

Cal watched in fear as the Sith Lord killed Trilla. He heard a faint “Cal, Run!” From Cere as she rushed the Sith but ended up getting tossed into the pit that surrounded them as a result. Then the Sith finally turned to him and instinctively Cal’s grasp on the holocron tightened. Then the Sith finally spoke “You would be wise to surrender” As Cal was taking this time to frantically think of what he could do. 

Vader looked at the young..well what would he call him? A Jedi? This was what they have been reduced to after all this time? So he offered him a choice of sorts, if he surrendered the holocron Vader would grant him a quick and painless death just as he had done to that foolish Inquisitor but if he refused then Vader would make him suffer. “Yeah..probably” was all the young boy said as he got into a fighting stance. Vader only stood motionless as he watched the Young Jedi rush him looking like he was going in for a full on overhead slash but then quickly pulled the lightsaber in two and tried to catch him off guard. 

Vader parried his foolish attack and pushed him back all the while calling on the force to do his bidding. He could snap his neck right now but no..he would rather watch the young man suffer. So he choked him promising him a slow death. 

Cal could feel his body giving up as this..monster choked him. In a last ditch attempt to save his own life he pulled down a huge reactor of sorts to distract the Dark Lord but his hope was squashed when he simply held out a hand and stopped it from coming any closer. He knew this was it, he was going to die here. He failed. His eyes widened though as the Sith threw him and tossed the reactor away Cal didn’t know why he did it but this may be his only chance of survival so he turned around and ran. There were storm troopers but they were killed due to the Sith tearing the whole place apart.

Cal saw a beacon of hope, an elevator if he could make it there he would have a chance. He had to kill a couple of stormtroopers which didn’t cost him much time but as soon as got inside the elevator and programmed it to go up he looked back and saw the Sith. He quickly snuck a glance back at the control panel “Cmon, GO!” Pounding it, watching the Sith approach. He sighed in relief however when the doors close but jumped back and fell when he saw a lightsaber start to slice through the door.

“Luckily he didn’t get through the doors, if he had..” Cal shook his head as BD chirped happily. Cal smiled “You’re right he didn’t, heh we might make it out of this after all BD”. The rest of the elevator ride was silent however as Cal thought about what just happened. The doors opened revealing a dark room, Cal walked through the now quiet fortress when he eventually arrived at a long hallway as we was walking through it he kept getting this sinking feeling but there was nowhere else to go. He arrived at the door reaching out to open it when the door was violently pushed open and Darth Vader swung his lightsaber at Cal.

After crossing blades with the young Jedi for a second Vader had knocked him to the ground, he stared at the unconscious form of his enemy. Of course he didn’t stand a chance against him and he barley beat the Second Sister but the Empire was down 2 inquisitors thanks to this kid. Vader stared at him for a second before sensing something coming at him. He turned and blocked a lightsaber, Oh? He thought. Back for more? Stepping over the Jedis body he went on the attack against the fallen Jedi. After sending her flying when he hit her she called on the force but stopped when she realized what she was doing. “Why the hesitation?” He asked. “It would cost me everything if I went to the dark, I almost gave in once and I don’t plan on using it ever again” She said after being silent for a minute. Vader took a step towards her “You would have made an excellent inquisitor but unfortunately..you must die.”

Cal stirred and slowly opened his eyes and all he saw was Darth Vader slowly advancing on Cere. He pulled the Sith back to him all the while using the force to push the holocron to Cere. “Go” Cal smiled at her. “NO, I won’t leave you” Cal looked the intimidating form of Vader as he made a a move towards Cere the holocron so close to him when Cal broke the window a barrier of water now separating himself and Vader from Cere. “I said GO Cere, you must listen to me!” Cal yelled. He watched as she gave him a pleading look but he shook his head. So she jumped into the water swimming towards the surface..towards salvation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you could guess where I’m going with this story Cal stuck with Vader and all but anyways hop you enjoyed it Cya later!


End file.
